Little Assassin
, as nicknamed by Jin, is a series of Assassin-Type HumaGears created by MetsubouJinrai.net that transforms into the . Members HumaGear Assassin 1 Profile.png|Matsurida Zetto #1 HumaGear Assassin 2 Profile.png|Matsurida Zetto #2 HumaGear Assassin 3 Profile.png|Matsurida Zetto #3 HumaGear Assassin 4 Profile.png|Matsurida Zetto #4 Character History Origins The Little Assassins were originally part of the series, a model of HumaGear created to dance in festivals. Five units of the series were captured by a group of thieves who specialize in changing the faces of HumaGears. The units were given a younger appearance before MetsubouJinrai.net then obtained them by unknown means. One unit, named by Aruto Hiden, managed to escape before then and thus only four of them came into MetsubouJinrai.net's possession. Horobi then repurposed all four units into Assassin-Type HumaGears. Kamen Rider Zero-One , the only member who escaped MetsuboJinrai.net's clutches.]] In his first appearance, Little Assassin was introduced to Jin by Horobi, who elaborates that the Humagear will become stronger over time as he learns from battles. Horobi then provides Little Assassin the Dodo Zetsumerise Key gives him the order to assassinate Kamen Rider Zero-One. After Jin and Little Assassin deploy, they are instead intercepted by Yua Yaiba, who transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Before Little Assassin can transform, Valkyrie inserts the Freezing Bear Progrise Key into his ZetsumeRiser, causing it to malfunction and freeze him. Little Assassin is then transported away by A.I.M.S. personnel while Jin is distracted by Valkyrie Yaiba reprograms Little Assassin, but keeps his directive to assassinate Zero-One. He reappears during the Mammoth Magia's attack and transforms into the Dodo Magia while being filmed by Yaiba. He fights Zero-One and Vulcan alongside the Mammoth Magia, but is destroyed by Vulcan using the Attache Calibur. His Dodo ZetsumeRize Key is recovered by Jin. Little Assassin reappears infiltrating a hospital with a protected local HumaGear network and attempts to hack one of the nurses without success. Upon returning to base, Horobi explains to a surprised Jin that he uploaded Little Assassin's backed-up data into a new body and gives him the order to assassinate Yua Yaiba instead. Little Assassin joins Jin and Horobi during the assault on A.I.M.S. HQ and transforms into the Dodo Magia again, now armed with twin swords due to incorporating data from his previous battle. The three retreat after Jin defeats Valkyrie and Horobi succeeds in stealing the Attache Weapons. He reappears as the Dodo Magia during the attack on the hospital and and battles Zero-One. However, he was destroyed a second time by Zero-One using all of his current Progrise Keys in rapid succession, preventing him from adapting. Betrayal and Final Evolution to be added Personality As Little Assassin is a MetsubouJinrai creation as opposed to a hacked unit, he is little more than a robotic android with no existing template to work off of. However, his ability to adapt has caused him to inherit many of Jin's child-like traits and essentially emulates a playful child, gesticulating and adding goofy expressions to his sentences. After his first defeat, he becomes a bit more stoic and occasionally shows slight annoyance toward Jin. However, he still continues to exhibit many of the behaviors he learned from Jin. During his training with Shinya Owada, Little Assassin becomes more self-aware and starts acting independently, ultimately culminating in him defying MetsubouJinrai.net by attempting to assassinate Enji Matsuda for failing to meet Owada's expectations for acting. After achieving his Dodo Magia Custom form, his voice becomes much deeper and he ceases to exhibit the quirks he learned from Jin. As a miscalculation from Horobi, Little Assassin's capability on learning to further improve its skill even lead Little Assassin to believe that to become a better assassin, one must able to surpass his master, by killing them. This error existed when Horobi ordered Little Assassin to kill Shinya, unexpectedly giving the conclusion belief by Little Assassin himself. Magia Form Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg Little Assassin transforms into the by using the Dodo Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Magia in his second body onward. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Finishers: * : The Dodo Magia performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Valk Sabers. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 7, 8, 9 (flashback), 10 - Dodo Magia Custom= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics: *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg After accumulating enough data from past experiences, the Dodo Magia evolves into the .https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zero-one/enemy/dodomagia_custom/ It is equipped with chest armor that can withstand the Attache Shotgun's blasts, three grenade launchers on each shoulder, and smoke bomb launchers on its forearms. The Dodo Magia also continues to use the Valk Sabers. Arsenal * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. Abilities *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 11 - Dodo Magia Custom Two= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics: *'Height:' 209.9 cm *'Weight:' 131.4 kg Little Assassin assumed this further evolution of his Dodo Magia Custom form after assassinating Shinya Owada. He now possesses metal balls that can be thrown at HumaGears within close range to transform them into Dodo Magia Chicks. In addition to the armaments of his previous form, he is equipped with two anti-aircraft guns that are mounted on his head. Arsenal * : A device installed in the Dodo Magia's head that allows him to command the Dodo Magia Chicks simultaneously in group battles. * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 12-13 }} Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Dodo Zetsumerise Key Weapons *Valk Sabers Behind the Scenes Portrayal The HumaGear Assassins are portrayed by . In their original Matsurida Zetto state, they are portrayed by . Etymology *The Dodo Magia is named after the , an extinct species of flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius and was hunted to extinction by 1662. Notes *The Dodo Magia is the first dodo-themed monster in the Kamen Rider series. *The Dodo Magia is the first and currently the most recurring Magia to appear again after being destroyed. *Little Assassin is the second HumaGear with the ability to speak coherently as a Magia, with the first being Gut Buster Taro. *The Dodo Magia is the first Magia to defeat a Kamen Rider. *The Dodo Magia is the first and, so far, only Magia to use a finisher. **He is also the first Kaijin in the whole Rider series to ever use a finisher activated and announced by transformation equipment. All Kaijins before him either used an unannounced finisher-like move (e.g. Utopia Dopant) or shouted the finisher name itself. *As Little Assassin learns and adapts, he gains more red streaks in his hair. *Little Assassin is the first, and currently the only Magia to be seen reverting to his HumaGear form. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! (Matsurida Zetto #1) **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now (Matsurida Zetto #2) **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life (Matsurida Zetto #2) **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada (Matsurida Zetto #3) **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! (Matsurida Zetto #4) **Episode 12: The Famous Detective is Coming (Matsurida Zetto #4 & 5) **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary (Matsurida Zetto #4 & 5) References Category:Bird Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Magia Category:HumaGears Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Robot Monsters Category:Robots Category:Kamen Rider like Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased Category:Pigeon Monsters